


Close to Heaven

by dmich96 (dm21)



Category: The Clique Series - Lisi Harrison
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2117997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dm21/pseuds/dmich96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the death of his sister, Todd is able to find solitude in one person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close to Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> This is an older fic that I am archiving up here. It has also been posted to my ff.net account under the same name.

I knew it always rained at funerals. Something about the dreariness, I guess. I just didn’t think that it ever snowed at one. Snow is supposed to mean winter. Snow’s supposed to mean no school. Snow is supposed to mean happy.

Today there is no reason for happy.

Claire shouldn’t have died. She should be sneaking kisses under the mistletoe with Cam. She should be shopping for Christmas presents with the Pretty Committee. Of all the things she could be doing, she shouldn’t be dead.

I couldn’t take much more of this. Why listen to some priest take about Claire as if he knew her? He spoke with sincerity but there was no honesty in any of it. They were just a bunch of false words that someone relayed to him because they couldn’t say it themselves.

I had to get out of the damn graveyard. There was no comfort in being surrounded by a bunch of other dead people six feet under. I pulled my hood over my head and slipped out of the pack of people. Everyone I passed stared at me with pity. But I didn’t want any of it.

Where to go? Westchester Park, I guess. A good third of the county population was at the funeral. I doubt I would run into anyone I knew there.

I think it’s finally stopped snowing. Doesn’t change the fact that every tiny white particle is still on the ground. I would much rather have the rain than this half ice. I’d even much rather have sunshine, never mind how mocking and crude it would seem.

I heard a creak and it occurred to me that I wasn’t as alone as I hoped. A few feet across I could make out a figure all in black just sitting perfectly still on the swing set. Apparently, I wasn’t the only mourner sick and tired of graveyards.

As I got closer, I could tell the other person was a girl. Quietly as possible, I took a few more steps. I could make out a purple-jeweled wristwatch. Compared to everything else she was dressed in, it stuck out as a sore thumb. That’s when I knew.

It was Massie Block. And she was crying.

I took one more step. I ended up putting my foot down on a rather icy patch of snow. Massie looked up and wiped a falling tear off her chin. “Oh, hi Todd.” Massie sniffled a little.

Safely, I walked up to the swing she had perched herself on. “Hey Mass.” I didn’t know of much else to say. Talking about death was not a great topic starter.

“Couldn’t stand it?” Massie asked knowingly. I nodded. “Yeah. I barely even made it past the gate before I ran over here.”

“You’re not missing much. Typical dead people stuff,” I replied with a slight sneer.

Massie pouted her lips in support. “It’s so stupid. I mean, we should be talking about the happy things at funerals. You know?” She looked down and dug her left foot in the gravel.

I jerked my head down in confirmation. “I know.” I just kind of stood like that for a few moments.

Out of the blue, Massie spoke up. “What do you think it’s like? In Heaven.”

I grabbed the chain of the swing next to her. I jumped on and adjusted myself into the seat. “Well, I’m sure there’s like a dozen places to shop. Everything is always on sale but never out of season. And you never have to fight for the last Miu Miu or whatever because there’s always enough in supply. Oh, and all the hot guys you can think of.”

Massie let out a chuckle. In horror, she clasped her hand to her mouth. As if even the slightest giggle on this day would betray Claire’s memory.

I shook my head and looked her in the eye. “Don’t do that,” I reprimanded her. “Not laughing won’t bring her back. Besides, she’d probably laugh too.”

“Yeah,” Massie agreed. She turned her head up to the sky and mumbled something under her breath. Then she curled a tiny smile at me. “Wanna have a swinging contest? See who gets the closest to heaven.”

I pursed my lips and gave her a friendly glare. “You’re on.”

We stretched our swings back as far as possible. I locked my feet in and we met each other’s eyes. In unison, we started to count down. “3, 2, 1.”

We started out the same. I started pumping my legs harder with each swish back and forth. So far, I was winning. Massie noticed and she started pushing up a little more. Somehow, she managed to overtake me. She swung herself up so that she could have done a whole flip over the swing set. I was no fool. I knew when I was defeated.

I stopped myself and eventually Massie came back down. Once the swing was steady, she bounced off and started jumping up and down. “I won, I won!” Never before had I seen Massie this excited about something other than clothes.

I picked myself up and held a hand out for her to shake. Massie shook her head no. I looked at her confused and put my arm down. Massie took a couple steps and before I knew it, she was kissing me. Surprised, I kissed her back.

Within seconds, I could feel something wet transfer to my face. It took me by shock when I realized why.

Not only was the Massie Block kissing me but she was also crying.

I pulled away and she the same. Her eyes were red and I figured she had been crying a lot in this past week. I looked at her sadly and she closed her eyes and nodded to confirm my thoughts.

I enveloped her into the best hug I could manage and she rested her head on my shoulder. I could hear the cries come from her mouth. I knew I never wanted to let her go.

And for the next hour, that’s exactly what happened.


End file.
